


A Horse of a Different Color

by allisondraste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light-Torn Steed, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: Cole sets off to Orlais with a new friend in hopes of running into an old one.





	A Horse of a Different Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalish-ish (elavellan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavellan/gifts).



Furious and fiery, a flash of purple light flickered past, followed soon after by a clap of thunder that seemed to shake the ground nearby like hoofbeats.  Cole heaved a heavy and frustrated sigh, his attempts to keep pace with the wayward wisp in vain. It was a construction torn from light, crafted and created for the Inquisitor alone, or so said the letter that accompanied its delivery to Skyhold.  

It had scarcely been ridden, restless in its stall with the creatures that were the same but different.  In the idle weeks since Corypheus’ defeat, the moody beast, mistaken to be mindless, had nearly destroyed the stable and earned the ire of Horsemaster Dennett who had demanded that the “thing” be destroyed.  Hearing the hurt, Cole protested and was left caring for a horse that obeyed only one person. A person that was not him, and far too busy to care. 

The Inquisition’s success and subsequent, if momentary, peace allowed Cole the chance to pursue a path of his own.  People still suffered, and much healing needed to be done, but it was not so urgent or overwhelming. For once in more than a year, he could hear his own heart.  He took his leave from Skyhold in order to meet a need of his own, bringing his reluctant new friend with him, hoping the journey to Orlais would quiet its fury. 

Orlais. That was where Rhys and Evangeline served the Inquisition, using the former Knight-Captain’s connections to win support and sponsorship.  They were hiding but happy somewhere in the countryside, near the outskirts of Val Royeaux, accompanied by others like them, Templars and Circle Mages who were no longer Templars or Circle Mages. Rhys remembered, and Cole needed to see him. 

Following the horse through the woods, Cole shouted, “I can’t help you if you run away!”  

A new light bobbed in the distance, smaller and warmer than that of the horse.  It appeared to spin and move in Cole’s direction at the sound of his voice. As the light moved toward him he began to see the details around it.  It was a torch in the hand of man whose familiar features were obscured and ominous with the way shadow fell across them. 

“Who’s there,” the man asked, anxiety behind his demand.  The voice was familiar, too. Friendly, free, lighter than it used to be. Cole could not contain the rush of excitement that vibrated under his skin.

“Rhys?” He answered the question with a question. 

“That is  _ my _ name, but who are-” Rhys halted, as Cole stepped forward into the torchlight, “ _ Cole?  _ Is that you?”

He rushed forward, free hand falling forcefully against Cole’s shoulder.  His face was completely visible now as well, more gaunt and tired than Cole remembered it, hair longer and filled with flecks of grey. Despite his new signs of age, Rhys seemed years younger than before.

Cole nodded in answer, words escaping him as easily as the horse had. 

“By the Maker, it is good to see you.” Rhys said, relief heavy in his voice as he embraced Cole unapologetically. Cole stiffened slightly, stunned by the sudden affection. 

“I thought —,” Rhys continued, but was interrupted by another crack of thunderous hoofbeats and a bright burst of light.  He jumped as the unusual horse appeared in front of them. 

Cole moved past Rhys calmly, carefully approaching the horse, taking hold of the enchanted reigns that allowed it to be held at all.  He traced his hand down its face, as one would do with any other horse, painless sparks tingling against his fingertips.

“I promise not to ride you. I know you don’t like it.” The horse seemed to calm at Cole’s assurance, no longer struggling against the reigns. 

“Cole,” Rhys said tentatively, “What  _ is  _ that thing?”

“It is a horse,” Cole answered, not sure why Rhys couldn’t see that for himself. 

His friend walked forward and examined the horse curiously.  “It doesn’t look like any horse I’ve ever seen.”

“ _ It _ thinks it’s a horse.”

“I... see.” Rhys was not convinced and Cole could tell.  He stepped even closer, hand outstretched, shaking. The steed huffed and sparks of energy shot from it, causing him to curse. “Well, it isn’t a spirit.”

“No. It’s a  _ horse _ ,” Cole reiterated, soothing the creature again with a calming hand, “Bound, bent, but unbreakable. The light doesn’t make a very good horse, but it has forgotten how to be anything else.”

“Fascinating,” Rhys remarked, a chuckle hanging on the end of his word. 

“You are... amused.” Cole blinked. “Did I say something funny?”

“Oh, I  _ have _ missed you, Cole.” Rhys released his laughter. “You have become rather more cryptic since we last spoke.  What have you been up to?”

“Oh,” Cole laughed in return. “It’s...a long story.”

“I believe I have time,” the man smiled gently,  returning his hand to Cole’s shoulder. “Now, come on.  Let me show you to our outpost. Evangeline will murder me if she thinks I’ve hidden you from her again.”

“Evangeline!” Cole’s chest swelled with excitement, having been so consumed by his reunion with Rhys, he’d nearly forgotten Faith’s friend. “She remembers, too.”

“Of course she remembers! She will be happy to see you,” Rhys assured him briefly before frowning, flicking his eyes toward the horse. “She will be much less happy about the… horse, however.”

“She wasn’t happy about me at first either, but she changed.”

“Yes, well, I believe her tolerance may fall short of glowing horses.”

Cole followed Rhys through the woods and into a small clearing where the remains of a tiny fortress stood, surrounded by tents and teeming with life.  Fires flickered brightly in sconces on the walls and in pits near the tents. Knight-Capt— Evangeline stood at the perimeter, watching and waiting for Rhys to return.  Her face lit up like the fires when she saw him. 

“Rhys, you’re —,” her eyes darted to Cole.

“Look who I found wandering in the woods,” Rhys said playfully.

“Maker’s breath. Cole?” She squinted, searching him for any sign that he wasn’t himself. 

“Rhys brought me here so you wouldn’t murder him,” he explained, eliciting a choked and nervous laugh from Rhys. 

“Smart man, that Rhys.”  Evangeline’s pretty mouth curled into a smirk, and for a moment she and Rhys shared a smile filled with warmth and affection.  It was a brief moment as the horse nickered and huffed in agitation, rearing back and stomping its hooves into the ground.

Cole shushed it, but it had already captured Evangeline’s attention, hand hovering over the hilt of her blade. 

“What  _ is _ that?” Evangeline eyed the creature suspiciously. 

Rhys looked at Cole, a mischievous grin spreading across his face before he spoke.  “Why, Evangeline, have you never seen a horse before?” 

She frowned and dropped her hand from the hilt, approaching, careful but confident, unafraid unlike Rhys. “None like this.”  She extended a hand, and the horse lowered its head, granting her permission to touch. “It’s odd, but beautiful.”

“It’s like me,” Cole muttered to himself.

“Hmm?” Rhys had heard him. He did not know he had spoken loud enough to be heard.

“It wasn’t a real horse, but it took form and purpose, so now it is.” Cole explained, eyes still focused on Evangeline as she admired the steed. “I’m the same.  I thought I was a person, and that made me real.”

Rhys scowled, shaking head. “You were always real, Cole,” he said, “Human or spirit makes little difference in the matter.”

A warm wave of emotion emanated from Rhys, causing confusing tears to drip from Cole’s eyes.  He was not sad, sorrowful and should not be crying. He helped hurt, and healing involved feeling a lot of suffering, overwhelming, but this was opposite. 

He did not know what to say in response to his friend, words mixed with emotions. 

“What’s the matter?” Rhys asked concern knitting his brows. 

“I think I’m happy,” Cole answered wiping the tears from his cheeks and observing them on his hand. 

“It is about time, don’t you think?” Rhys smiled, calm and comforting.  Compassion felt much different from the other side. 


End file.
